Plum
by Bibi Gober
Summary: [YuuRam] Dan kau mengucapkan selamat tidur kepadanya di bawah guguran-guguran Plum.


~*o*o*~

_**Plum**_

Disclamer: **I don't own Kyou Kara Maou.**

**Warning**: OOC, shonen-ai, second's POV, chara-death, Alternate Universe.

_Don't Like? Don't Read_. ^_^

~*o*o*~

Dirimu berjalan menyelusuri jalanan yang lumayan sepi. Dengan wajah yang senang karena pada akhirnya kamu dapat berjalan-jalan dan berlatih _baseball_ di cuaca yang teramat indah. Di matamu, awan-awan yang ada di langit itu terlihat menari dengan langit yang biru. Hijau-hijau yang dihasilkan klorofil terlihat temadun dalam satu pohon, hijau—warna alam terindah bersama biru. Hari Minggu yang begitu kau nantikan. Menghirup udara yang sungguhlah segar di pagi hari. Langkahmu terasa ringan seakan ada sepasang sayap yang membuatmu mengibarkan benda putih tersebut di kedua kakimu. Hei, kau bukan malaikat bukan, Shibuya Yuuri?

Tambahan. Musim saat ini adalah semi. Musim yang menghangatkan dan membuat hati menjadi hangat juga. Musim yang kau sukai bukan? Untukmu yang seorang pemain _baseball_ sejati, hari dan musim seperti ini adalah yang terbaik untuk berlatih.

Kau terus berjalan, membawa sebuah tas yang terlihat ada sebuah pemukul untuk bermain permainan kesukaanmu. Lalu, pasti di dalam tas itu ada baju ganti, sebuah bola kasti dan peralatan lainnya. Hum, apakah kau akan menuju ke tempat latihan untuk berlatih bersama teman-temanmu? Pasti begitu bukan?

Tak lama, kau berjalan di sebuah taman untuk memotong jalan. Karena menurutmu, ini adalah jalan tercepat untuk sampai di tempat yang kau tuju. Taman tersebut agak ramai hari ini. Kau bisa memakluminya karena hari ini adalah hari minggu. Kau memperhatikan sekelilingmu, begitu banyak pohon _Plum _yang berbunga saat itu. Dominasi warna merah jambu yang sangat indah. Padahal kau adalah laki-laki yang secara personifikasi tak menyukai barang-barang kaum hawa, namun—untuk hal ini berbeda, biarlah berwarna merah jambu sehingga tidak kehilangan kesan romantis yang dimiliki.

Pandanganmu bermain mata. Melirik ke sana ke mari. Kau sempat berpikir, ternyata taman ini cukup besar juga. Namun, ini adalah jalan satu-satunya bagimu dalam memotong jalan. Sampai, mainan matamu berhenti di satu titik. Satu bayangan seseorang yang kau tangkap yang berdiri di antara deretan pohon _Plum_ taman tersebut. Orang itu membelakangimu. Orang itu seakan menarik hatimu. Hei, apakah kau tahu? Kenapa hanya saat kedua matamu menangkap bayangan dirinya barulah kau berhenti melangkah? Bukankah sedaritadi banyak sekali orang-orang yang hilir-mudik berjalan? Apa karena—orang yang berdiri membelakangimu itu memancarkan aura yang menarik perhatianmu? Perhatikan baik-baik, dia berjarak sekitar sepuluh meter ke arah timur darimu.

Kau tertegun di sana, memperhatikan orang yang kau pandang dengan sesama. Kau tertarik terhadap rambut pirangnya. Kau tahu, tubuhnya tidak jauh berbeda dari tubuhmu yang kecil. Lalu—inilah yang kau tunggu! Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan dia melihatmu. Kau tersentak malu. Bagimu sekarang, dia benar-benar cantik. Kedua mata hijau daunnya serasi dengan rambut pirangnya, dia tampak begitu indah dipandang mata. Kaus putih, jaket hijau tua dengan celana _jeans_ hitam yang dipakainya cocok dipakai dia. Ini—pertama kalinya kau tertegun karena seseorang. Ah, akhirnya ada juga yang menarik hatimu.

Pemuda pirang itu keheranan, mengapa kau terus memperhatikan dirinya? Lama-lama kau sadar bahwa hal tersebut malah membuat kedua pipimu merona. Kau sudah melakukan sesuatu yang sedikit memalukan. Satu... dua... tiga! Kau kabur meninggalkan tempat terakhir kau berpijak. Oh, semua hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah pengecutmu.

Sejak saat itu—entah mengapa dia selalu hidup di dalam pikiranmu.

~*o*o*~

Mendekati akhir musim semi saat itu, sekian lama waktunya semenjak kau melihat pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Kau pulang dari sekolah dengan menaiki sepeda. Tasmu kau simpan di keranjang sepedamu itu. Caramu memainkan pedal sepeda itu terasa begitu mengasyikkan. Wah, lihatlah, Yuuri. Rambut hitammu berkibar karena terhempaskan angin, ditambah kau menaiki sepeda. Rambutmu menjadi tidak rapi. Yah, itu tak menjadi masalah bagimu karena kau seorang laki-laki, selalu tampil apa adanya.

Tiba-tiba, kau menghentikan pergerakan sepedamu. Tepat di satu titik. Di depan taman tempat di mana kau membuat malu. Malu oleh perbuatanmu sendiri. Yah, walau pun hanya kepada satu orang yang bahkan tidak kau kenali. Kau memperhatikan taman itu dari arah depan. Pohon-pohon _Plum_ itu kini tidak seindah pertamanya. Musim ini akan segera berakhir dan kau mengetahui bahwa pergantian musim akan menjadi akhir dari pohon tersebut. Yah, setidaknya kau dapat melihat puspa tersebut (mungkin) untuk terakhir kalinya.

Retinamu menangkap sesuatu lagi. Membuat kopian bayangan di kedua matamu. Dia lagi… dia lagi… dia yang kini selalu hidup dalam ingatanmu. Memang, kau tidak melihatnya di tempat kemarin, kau melihatnya tepat dari luar taman. Kau dan dia lagi-lagi berjarak sekitar sepuluh meterdan lagi-lagi membelakangimu. Kau tahu. Dia memandangi bunga-bunga indah itu dan kau menyukai pemandangan tersebut. Bising-bising suara kendaraan yang hilir mudik sepertinya tidak menganggumu, betul, Yuuri? Di sebelahmu itu jalan raya, sepertinya tidak menganggumu.

Kau melihatnya. Kemudian, dia memutar tubuhnya dan melihatmu. Kalian saling berpandangan. Dia yang sedang berdiri tegak di bawah deretan pohon dan kau yang sedang menumpu sepeda menggunakan kekuatan kaki kirimu. Kau berniat menghampirinya, namun kau malu. Dia terus melihatmu sambil keheranan, itu karena kau tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kau benar-benar terpesona kecantikannya, ya?

Tak lama, dia memasang tampang agak kesal padamu. Kau agak tersentak ketika melihat ekspresinya yang seperti itu. Perlahan, tangan pemuda yang terus menerus kau pendangi itu diayunkan. Menyuruhmu untuk mendatangi dirinya. Kau yang tidak enak jika menolaknya juga karena ini kesempatan bagimu, kamu menghampirinya sambil membawa sepedamu.

'TEP'

Langkahmu terhenti. Tepat satu langkah di depannya. Dia mengeluarkan suaranya. Bagimu, pemilik suara itu pintar menyanyi. Dia bertanya kepadamu. Dengan sangat jelas. Mengapa kau memandanginya? Kau yang bernama Shibuya Yuuri seakan terkunci mulutnya. Kau agak gugup, semakin saja dia menambah kesan buruk terhadapmu.

Akhirnya, kau menjawab pertanyaannya dengan alasan yang sedikit tidak logis. Karena—pemuda berambut pirang tersebut cantik sehingga kau tertarik. Itu pun kau ucapkan ragu-ragu.

Saat itu, hanya ada satu kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Pengecut.

Kau tentu tidak mau dipanggil seperti itu. Sehingga kau—Yuuri, sedikit membentak pemuda pirang tersebut. Tapi—pemuda tersebut tidak berkata apa-apa dan tidak merubah ekspresi sedikit pun. Menurutmu, dia sedikit sombong dan egois atau mungkin bukan 'sedikit' lagi.

Dia menghela nafas panjang. Pencuri hatimu itu sedikit tersenyum. Menanyakan namamu. Tentu kau akan menjawab namamu adalah Shibuya Yuuri. Tentulah, kau ingin mengetahui nama sang pencuri hati. Kemudian—dia mengatakannya—mengatakan namanya. Wolfram von Bielefeld. Pada akhirnya, kau mengetahui bahwa dia ada di Jepang karena pekerjaan kedua orangtuanya.

Semenjak saat itu, hampir setiap hari kalian bertemu di taman tersebut. Kemudian, yang paling kau herankan terhadap Wolfram adalah—kenapa saat memandangi _Plum _yang sedang berbunga itu, kedua matanya selalu terlihat sedih? Kau selalu berharap agar dia tidak pernah memasang wajah seperti itu. Itu akan menghujamkan pisau-pisau tajam tepat ke arah hatimu. Yuuri—segila apakah kau telah jatuh jati kepada Wolfram?

~*o*o*~

Guguran demi guguran kelopak _Plum _itu mulai berjatuhan dan menaruh dirinya sendiri di atas kepalamu. Kau kini tengah duduk berdua di bangku taman yang biasa kau dan Wolfram datangi. Sambil memandangi guguran bunga tersebut. Musim _Plum _yang indah akan segera berakhir. Bahkan sudah ada satu pohon yang kini tinggal ranting saja. Kedua mata hitammu yang tadinya memandangi bunga-bunga kini kembali menatap Wolfram. Kembali menatap dirinya yang tengah memandang _event _tersebut. Lagi, kedua mata hijaunya terlihat sayu. Sinar mata Wolfram saat itu seakan redup. Yuuri, kau yang sedang melihat Wolfram seperti itu pastilah sakit bukan? Kau hanya mau melihat wajah ceria dari Wolfram—sayang, pemuda pirang egois itu jarang menunjukkannya.

Kau bertanya, kenapa dia selalu terlihat sedih? Dengan nada sedikit miris. Kau berusaha agar tidak terlalu menyakiti dirinya. Dia menatapmu, sekali lagi menunjukkan sikap yang begitu mengesalkanmu, Wolfram yang kau puja menunjukkan sikap sombong lagi dan menyuruh agar kau tidak usah ikut campur. Sebenarnya, kau begitu ingin menamparnya bukan Yuuri? Dengan tangan kananmu, kau ingin menampar pipi kirinya yang tepat bisa kau tatap dari posisimu yang berada di kirinya.

Sekian detik setelah dia bilang kau tidak usah ikut campur, kau dipanggil nama kecilnya. Nama kecilmu Yuuri, bukan? Otomatis kau merespon panggilannya.

Dia sedikit menunduk. Tangan kanannya memainkan kelopak _Plum_ yang baru dia tangkap. Kau lalu memanggil namanya satu kali, menyusul dua kali dan lama-lama kesabaranmu habis juga. Kau ingin mengetahui kenapa pujaan hatimu itu memanggilmu, bukan?

Tak lama setelah itu, dia mengangkat wajahnya dan memandangmu. Hilir-mudik orang-orang seakan tak menjadi masalah bagi kalian berdua. Ini saat yang kau tunggu seseungguhnya, kau ingin mendengar apa yang akan diucapkan Wolfram tapi—tapi—

Dia hanya berkata—lebih tepatnya memintamu… hidup lebih lama darinya, walau pun hanya satu detik. Yuuri, kau harus lebih lama hidup dibandingkan dirinya. Kau pasti heran bukan, Yuuri? Heran karena mendengar permintaannya yang cukup—coret sangat aneh. Kau tersenyum lalu merespon, seharusnya dialah yang hidup lebih lama darimu. Itulah yang kau inginkan, kau menginginkan sesuatu yang merupakan kebalikan darinya.

Kau melihat kedua mata hijaunya. Tidak ada unsur lelucon sedikit pun. Kau melihat Wolfram begitu serius akan perkataannya. Kau malah menganggapnya sebagai suatu lelucon. Kau tentu tak bersikap biasa, tapi kau juga seakan tidak menerima perkataan Wolfram yang menyebutkan bahwa kau harus hidup lebih lama darinya.

Kau mengenggam tangannya, kelopak _Plum _yang tadi dimainkan oleh Wolfram pun terbang. Terpeluk oleh angin. Wolfram terlihat kaget saat kau bersikap seperti itu. Kau menyatakan cintamu saat itu—berkata bahwa kau menyukainya sejak pertama bertemu. Kau tidak rela kalau Wolfram harus mati terlebih dahulu daripada kamu. Kau menawarkan janji kepadanya, kau menjanjikan bahwa kalian akan selalu bersama jika bisa. Wolfram mengangguk, sepertinya setuju terhadap penawaran janjimu yang menyebutkan bahwa kalian akan selalu bersama—kau berjanji dan dia juga berjanji. Kau tak akan meninggalkannya dan dia juga berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu.

Kau dengan perasaan senang, memeluk Wolfram—pemuda tersebut dengan lembutnya. Hingga dirinya—terbenam dalam pelukanmu itu.

~*o*o*~

Saat kau terlelap tidur di tengah malam yang dingin—kau malah melihat sesuatu yang sesungguhnya tidak ingin kau lihat. Kau tak ingin melihat—seseorang yang kau cintai tiba-tiba pergi secara tiba-tiba. Kau benar-benar tidak mau dan tidak menerimanya. Kau terus berpikiran, kenapa kau harus melihat mimpi yang menyedihkan tersebut? Kau melihat Wolfram—pemuda yang kau cintai menghilang. Menghilang bersamaan dengan gugurnya bunga-bunga yang biasa kalian lihat di taman. Kau berteriak jangan pergi kepada Wolfram. Namun—tidak bisa. Ia tetap menghilang. Seberapa pun usaha yang kau keluarkan, kau tetap tak bisa meraihnya.

Akibatnya, kau terbangun dari status terjagamu. Sekarang, kau merasakan keringat dingin mengucur. Peluh menanti turun dan membuatmu merinding—bukan—membuatmu ketakutan. Ketakutan akan kehilangan. Ketakutan karena kau sudah melekat pada sesuatu. Kemelekatan yang benar-benar melekat—seakan waktu pun tak akan bisa memudarkan kemelekatan tersebut.

Kemelekatan yang bisa kau sebut—Wolfram.

Kau mengusap dadamu. Berharap mimpimu tidak akan pernah terjadi, kau berharap mimpi tersebut hanyalah sesuatu yang tidak berarti. Kau membaringkan lagi tubuhmu di atas tempat tidur, memejamkan mata—alhasil? Kau tetap tak bisa berhenti memikirkan hal tersebut. Berusaha. Kau berusaha setengah mati bukan Yuuri? Tapi, tetap tak bisa. Hatimu berteriak—gelisah—begitu gemuruh dikumandangkan. Kedua matamu menatap jam dinding yang ada di kamarmu. Sekitar 15 menit lagi, akan sampailah jarum pendek dan panjangnya ke angka 12 tepat tengah malam.

Kau terus menatap jam. Namun, di dalam otakmu bukan berpikiran tentang jam yang kau lihat. Melainkan—Wolfram. Siluet pemuda pirang tersebut terus menerus memanggilmu dalam ingatan berharga yang kau punya. Dia memanggilmu. Tapi—kau tak melihat wajahnya. Kau tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Karena dia hanyalah sebuah siluet yang bahkan tidak berwarna. Membuatmu terus gelisah dan pada akhirnya membulatkan tekadmu untuk keluar rumah. Sungguh menggebu-gebu. Tanpa pikir panjang kau mengambil jaket serta sepasang _sandal _dan keluar rumah tanpa membangunkan anggota keluarga yang lain. Tanpa mengganti dulu piyamamu. Tak masalah, memang. Kau tahu, jikalau melihat ke arah jalan raya, hampir tak ada mobil atau motor yang lewat. Mungkin ada, tapi hanya sekali-kali.

Di pikiranmu hanya satu—tak terganti oleh yang lain semenjak tadi. Bertemu dengan Wolfram. Memang, tak pasti kalau Wolfram akan ada di taman yang biasa di jam-jam seperti ini. Bagimu saat ini, tak ada lagi cara lain untuk menutup jeritan hatimu yang gelisah. Hatimu membulatkan tekad kuat yang mengakibatkan kau diharuskan untuk berlari menuju taman tempatmu biasa bertemu dengan Wolfram. Sadar atau tak sadar, kedua kakimu menapak Bumi dengan cepatnya—berlari tanpa ada jeda.

'TEP'

Nafasmu memburu, Yuuri. Itu akibat karena kau kelelahan—banyak berlari dan mengeluarkan tenaga serta keringat. Kau mengistirahatkan kedua kakimu sebentar—tak lama. Kemudian, kau berjalan memasuki taman yang sepi tersebut. Tak aneh karena sudah tengah malam kau mendatanginya. Kau mendatanginya karena gelisah bukan? Gelisah karena mimpi yang membuat peluh dingin menanti turun. Kau menengok ke kiri dan kanan. Biar pun samar-samar karena gelap—kau melihat bahwa hampir semua pohon _Plum_ sudah melepaskan mahkotanya—bunga-bunga itu sudah terpeluk angin dan meninggalkan tempatnya mekar.

'TAP'

Langkahmu terhenti di suatu pijakan terdekat dengan kolam. Di situ ada satu pohon yang masih berbunga dengan lebat, pohon _Plum_ satu itu berada di antara deretan pohon _Plum_ yang sudah tak berbunga. Tapi—bukan hal itu yang membuatmu tertegun karena melihat sesuatu. Kau tertegun karena kau melihat—Wolfram yang kau sayangi.

Namun, dia seakan sadar akan kehadiran dirimu di situ. Tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia hanya memandangi pohon _Plum _yang masih berbunga dan dia berkata sesuatu—yang sangat tidak cocok akan karakternya. Dia hanya berkata bahwa—dia menyukai _Plum _yang berbunga di taman ini dan juga dia menyukai saat-saat bersamamu.

Kau yang berada lagi-lagi sepuluh meter darinya mulai mendekatinya. Selagi mendekati—dia membalikkan tubuhnya, menyebabkan kalian menukar pandangan satu sama lain. Wolfram terlihat—sangat aneh. Kesan mistik yang ada menambah putih kulitnya—bukan—menambah pucat kulitnya yang sudah putih. Kau membisikkan namanya satu kali sambil mendekat kepadanya—dengan perasaan takjub dan galau. Kegalauan hatimu lebih terlihat sesungguhnya, ditambah kau melihat Wolfram yang kau sukai tertunduk sedikit. Kau tak menyangka bahwa Wolfram yang sungguh egois dan ketus bias berekspresi layaknya dunia akan kiamat.

Yuuri—dirimu sekarang ada di dekatnya. Memeluknya yang tingginya tak jauh berbeda darimu. Kau merangkul namun ia tidak. Dia membiarkan tangannya terkulai begitu saja—terlihat sangat lemah dan tak bertenaga bagimu.

Kau bertanya-tanya padanya. Mengapa? Mengapa dia terlihat lemah seperti itu? Hasilnya sungguhlah nihil. Dia tak menjawab apa pun. Kau jadi merasa berbicara sendiri, berterima kasihlah kepada sifatmu yang keras kepala sehingga kau terus memaksanya angkat bicara. Ada lemkah yang menempelkan ikatan kalian? Pelukanmu tidak terlepas sejak tadi. Tentu tidak kasar-kasar, kau memeluknya dengan cara yang lembut. Kebisuan menyelimuti kalian. Menambah suasana kisah dongeng yang ada.

Lama terdiam dalam kebisuan—Wolfram mulai angkat bicara. Suaranya—suaranya rapuh. Kau merasakannya Yuuri, kerapuhan seseorang dari suaranya. Wolfram hanya berkata maaf. Maaf untuk hal apa? Kau tak mengerti akan arti kata maaf di sini. Hanya maaf itu yang dia lontarkan dan kau bertanya lagi, apa maksud dari kata maaf yang dilontarkan Wolfram itu? Maaf. Lagi-lagi itu jawabannya. Kau tak habis pikir dia bisa berkata seperti itu.

Maafkan karena Wolfram tak bisa menepati janji mereka untuk selalu bersama. Kau tentu heran mendengarnya—heran akan kata-kata yang sungguhlah sarkastik didengar. Kau hanya ingin kejujuran, Yuuri. Kau ingin Wolfram mengatakan ada apa sebenarnya? Apa yang dia sembunyikan darimu? Kau ingin mengetahui semuanya. Padahal kau sudah bertanya pada orang yang kau cintai—namun ia tak menjawab, ia tetap diam dan terbenam dalam pelukanmu yang hangat. Sampai akhirnya, Wolfram mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya—tubuh yang rapuh—tubuh yang terus digerogoti oleh penyakit. Sudahlah Yuuri tersentak kaget dan merasakan hatinya dihujam rasa nyeri yang berkepanjangan.

Sesungguhnya—engkau tak rela dia meninggalkanmu.

Dia mengantuk—itulah yang Wolfram terakhir ucapkan. Kalanya engkau tahu apa arti dari perkataannya. Kau mengusap rambutnya, tiupan angin malam menerpa rambutmu dan Wolfram. Kemudian—bunga-bunga _Plum _yang perlahan gugur adalah latar cantik kalian. Kau menutup kedua matamu perlahan, bukan tidur—hanya ingin turut merasakan angin malam yang berhembus. Kau berkata—selamat tidur kepada Wolfram. Tanpa melihat wajah Wolfram, kau berkata seperti itu dan kau hanya memeluknya. Biar pun ia tak memeluk—merangkulmu balik.

Walau tak melihat orang yang kau cintai untuk terakhir kalinya. Kau tahu—Wolfram menutup kedua matanya setelah kau berkata selamat tidur kepadanya. Terakhir—sapaan yang terakhir engkau dengar hanyalah tiga satar kata. Terima kasih, Yuuri.

Kau membuka setengah matamu. Memandang sekeliling yang mulai bisa kau rasakan guguran-guguran _Plum _yang semakin mendominasi. Kau merasakan—untuk terakhir kalinya hembusan nafas seseorang di pelukanmu—hembusan terakhir.

Setelahnya—kau hanya berkata selamat tidur dan mimpi indah. Ya, kau yakin dia akan bermimpi indah di dalam keabadian yang hanya miliknya sendiri. Sungguh—kau tak menyesal telah menemani orang yang kau cintai di sisa hidupnya yang bisa dihitung oleh jari...

~*o*o*~

_Good Night_

_Have a nice dream_

_in your eternal sleep_

~*o*o*~

-FIN-

**Words Count: 2679 words**

**Page: 9**

A/N:

Holla, minna! *bows* Saya datang membawa fic yang super duper geje T^T*nangis. Mohon maaf kalau misalnya ada salah. Sebelumnya, kalau ada fic yang mirip tolong beritahu saya, saya siap menghapusnya (soalnya saya gak ada niat ngerusuh di fandom ini).

**CnC(s) are allowed**, **not flame ^^**.

Sign,

Tsubaki.N

**Special for:**

**-Ciel L. Chisai**,

yang kemarin berulang tahun, nak... maafkan kado dari mami datangnya telat.

-**Fitria AlyssAmarylissJeevas**,

anak durhaka~

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
